The invention relates generally to the field of toys, and in particular to toys into which a writing mechanism is integrated.
The use of interlocking pieces to form various geometric configurations has been the basis for a variety of toys. For example, LEGO brand building blocks have long been a popular toy. Other interlocking toy sets are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,929, 5,110,315, and 5,172,534, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Although such toys have been generally commercially successful, it would be desirable to provide various improvements and diversifying features. Hence, it is an object of the invention to provide various enhancements to a toy system having a set of interlocking pieces.